Conflicto Público
by Rory Rosario
Summary: Ser una nación no es nada facil. Más aun cuando todos esperan que seas politicamente correcto y centrado o peor aún cuando no esperan que des muestras de afecto hacia otra nación generando todo un conflicto. Esto es exactamente lo que paso cuando Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, por un descuido en una de sus tantas salidas, dejaron entrever algo más que simple amistad entre ellos.


**Conflicto Público**

Miro su reloj por décima vez.

Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y no había rastros de él por ningún lado.

Suspiró cansado.

A veces maldecía el hecho de ser tan puntual sabiendo a la perfección que, de todos modos, e invariablemente de las promesas siempre lo haría esperar.

Era típico y predecible, pero, como caballero inglés que es, su deber es ser puntual muy a pesar de que el americano tenía graves problemas con la hora.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la ruidosa voz del americano llamándolo efusivamente mientras a toda velocidad corría hacia él.

Una vez frente al inglés, intentó recuperar el aliento antes de hablar apropiadamente y enfrentar a la furia caballeresca del representante del Reino Unido que lo miraba enojado.

—Lo siento mucho Inglaterra yo... Me retrasé ya sabes cosas de gobierno...yo...—intento excusarse en vano sabiendo que para el mayor no hay pretexto para incumplir compromisos previos.

Solo suspiró con resignación para voltearse y por fin entrar al tan ansiado "Disneyworld" que el estadounidense tanto le había insistido en visitar en su día libre.

El americano pareció entender su indirecta y se apresuró a llegar a su izquierda.

—No estás enojado ¿verdad? — Tentó a su suerte el representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

—No debería sabiendo a la perfección que siempre llegas retrasado. De cierta manera es mi culpa por pensar que hoy sería el día que por llegarías a tiempo, Estados Unidos.

—Oh, vamos Inglaterra no te enojes conmigo, además te lo compensaré con lo que tengo preparado. Verás que te encantará.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Le sonrió dejando por zanjado el tema de la tardanza y, enfocándose en lo que Estados Unidos le había dicho, se concentró en la tranquilidad que le ofrecían los pocos días libres donde disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin la vana frivolidad de una reunión.

Solo ellos. Y el amor que se trasmitían con una mirada.

Sintió la calidez de la mano el menor tomar la suya entrelazando sus dedos y por más que era reacio a las muestras de afecto en público se prometió que solo por el día de hoy se dejaría llevar por el calor de las manos del americano y se entregó por completo a la diminuta caricia y al beso robado de su mejilla que encendió un adorable sonrojo en su rostro provocando una sonrisa llena de felicidad por parte del americano.

No sabía que, días más tarde, se arrepentiría enormemente de tal descuido.

Recibió una llamada de la oficina de la reina dos días después y ya de regreso en Inglaterra.

Era usual ser llamado luego de unos días de descanso, pero apenas y había dejado sus maletas y ya habían ido a buscarlo los mensajeros de la reina que lo esperaron en el auto para llevarlo directamente con su majestad.

No pudo evitar preocuparse. Empezó a recapitular cada uno de los pendientes que tenía y que estaba seguro de haberlos dejado resueltos antes de volar a los Estados Unidos, pero no encontraba motivo para una reunión importante a menos que algo se presentará recientemente.

No había revisado las noticias el día de hoy debido a su viaje así que tomó su celular para poder repasar las noticas del día, pero en cuanto quiso desbloquear la pantalla del mismo el auto se detuvo y se vio forzado a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo de su traje.

Un caballero no debe distraerse con otras cosas cuando va a ver a la reina.

Así que decidido y algo preocupado marchó al despacho de su majestad seguido muy de cerca de la guardia real. Era extraño de por sí tenerlos a su costado cuando él se paseaba por el castillo a su antojo y todos tenían pleno conocimiento de su cargo.

Es más, todo el globo es consciente de su cargo desde hace 5 años cuando las naciones decidieron presentarse ante todo el mundo y dejar de ser un secreto a voces.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y otros en contra de esta "exposición mediática" pero ya era casi imposible seguir manteniéndolo en secreto cuando empezaban a investigarlos por sus misteriosas apariciones en política internacional a lo largo de los años.

Se habían vuelto lo más popular y misterioso desde el fenómeno ovni y las teorías de conspiración. Fue tanta la repercusión que ya no sólo personas comunes los investigaban, sino que la prensa especializada empezaba a tomarse enserio un caso que comenzó como un fenómeno paranormal y que empezaba a ser relevante.

Viéndose acorralados y en cierta manera perseguidos, en una reunión extraordinaria decidieron develarse al mundo formalmente y no sólo en ámbitos político-militares.

En un primer momento Alemania era la mejor opción para preceder la conferencia de prensa y la mayoría de naciones votaron a favor de esto, pero el mismo Alemania se negó a hacerlo. Inglaterra era uno de los que votó en contra de que Alemania dirigiera la conferencia puesto que entendía por completo sus motivos.

Y estos tenían nombre propio.

 **El holocausto.**

Era obvio para Inglaterra, Japón, los Italia y Prusia que sería acosado por los oscuros rezagos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y era más que seguro que en media reunión la prensa lo acosaría indicándolo como culpable de todos los actos atroces de aquella época.

No querían que Alemania pasara por más momentos desagradables, no era justo para él ni para ninguno de ellos que sean culpados por actos pasados sabiendo muy bien que ellos no controlan lo que sus jefes hagan.

Alemania ya tenía suficientes pesadillas de esa época para añadirle una más a su repertorio.

Tomando la palabra, Inglaterra se ofreció a presidir dicha reunión en lugar de Alemania y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Recuerda claramente el día.

Era un viernes de noviembre, 9:00am en la sede de las Naciones Unidas.

Se le había concedido el acceso a prensa especializada de todos los países, lo que ocasionó un caos minutos antes de comenzar, pero ante su asombro la conferencia de prensa fue tranquila o por lo menos lo que se puede esperar luego de develarle al mundo que existen seres "inmortales" en su sistema de gobierno que observan todo.

Se aclararon temas sobre su supuesta inmortalidad, su inferencia política, el poder que pueden ejercer sobre sus respectivos países y las decisiones de sus superiores.

Inglaterra enfatizó en este aspecto dejando muy en claro que, por más de ser representaciones de sus países, son los ciudadanos y sus gobernantes los que toman las decisiones, los que se declaran la guerra y firman la paz.

Las naciones representan el sentir de un pueblo y se dedican de lleno a ellos.

Pero cuando un reportero intento acusarlos de no interferir ante actos de lesa humanidad, su discurso fue detenido de inmediato por Inglaterra.

—No pueden culparnos por las acciones o decisiones tomadas por gobernantes que ustedes en su derecho han elegido. Si quiere acusar a alguien analícese a usted mismo, a los de su naturaleza, y a la oscuridad que habita en las mentes de los humanos.

 _¿Entonces no son humanos?_

De inmediato otro reportero preguntó.

—Eso es algo que no puedo asegurar, no sé si lo fuimos al nacer y luego se nos otorgó el lazo con nuestras naciones o si aparecimos como naciones propiamente dichas, es algo que nosotros no entendemos ni cuestionamos. Tenemos este lazo y nos debemos a él en todo sentido. Nuestra vida empezó con sus ancestros y terminará cuando nadie se identifique con la nación a la que representamos.

 _¿porque anunciarse ahora? ¿Se debe a las investigaciones sobre ustedes de los últimos meses?_

—Nosotros siempre fuimos un secreto a voces. Sus gobernantes conocen sobre nosotros, sus asesores, congresistas y todo aquel relacionado directamente con la gobernabilidad de una nación sea el método que sea. La milicia también conoce de nosotros, los capitanes, coroneles e inclusive soldados; es más participamos activamente en el ejército y en sus actividades hasta el día de hoy. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes que tienen familiares en el ejército han oído historias de personajes que lucen exactamente igual y tiene un nombre de nación y bueno como es lógico pensaron que se trataban de bromas. Claro que jamás se hizo una presentación como está, pero creo que es pertinente debido a las especulaciones sobre nosotros.

 _¿Cómo esperan ser tratados de ahora en adelante?_

—Siempre hemos vivido como personas comunes y esperamos seguir del mismo modo, eso nos permite conectar con nuestros ciudadanos como nosotros y no como un político. Es más, tenemos hobbies bastante humanos y cotidianos, sin ir más lejos el representante de este país, Estados Unidos es un ávido gamer, Japón disfruta de la caligrafía y yo personalmente le dedico todo mi tiempo libre a mis rosas. Como ven no somos seres muy distintos y esperamos poder seguir trabando como lo hemos venido haciendo por siglos. No somos celebridades y apreciaríamos mucho el hecho de no ser perseguidos simplemente por lo que somos.

Ese día llovieron preguntas y aunque no fue difícil contestarlas, Inglaterra terminó exhausto. El resto de las naciones le agradecieron su esfuerzo, especialmente Italia que, muy aliviado por haber reemplazado a Alemania, le premió con una cena con pasta preparada por él mismo al día siguiente.

Y tenía que reconocer que no hay mejor pasta en el mundo que la que Italia prepara con sus propias manos.

Pero dejando eso de lado y habiendo pasado ya 5 años desde su exposición mediática, debía de admitir que no fue muy agradable. Por lo menos el primer año.

Los persiguieron por todos lados. Trataron de tener entrevistas, reportajes y exclusivas de ellos como si fueran estrellas de cine o televisión, pero eventualmente todo ello fue quedando en el olvido pues, como es obvio, su rama era la política algo de lo cual no se podría hacer gran escándalo ya que ellos no tomaban las decisiones.

Pero, a pesar de todo, las naciones fueron conscientes que su estatus de "anonimato" había sido removido y tuvieron que ser más conscientes de su entorno.

Evitar malos entendidos y conductas no apropiadas fue lo primero que se recordaron a sí mismos, sobre todo a Francia, Prusia y España, que solían ser los más alocados. Claro que Inglaterra y Dinamarca no se salvaron de recibir advertencias sobre la cantidad de alcohol que ingerían y de sus efectos.

En fin, no dejaron que eso los detuviera de todos modos y podría decirse que vivían sus vidas de forma normal.

O por lo menos la normalidad de la que estaban tan acostumbrados siendo naciones.

Inglaterra no podía quejarse, su gente fue amable y respetuosa, digna de su nación y el apoyo de la reina fue siempre uno de los pilares que mantuvieron la normalidad de su vida. Ahora Inglaterra podía afirmar con toda certeza que el mundo ya los había olvidado así que él mismo había decidido dejar de tomar las mismas precauciones de antes.

Lastimosamente, en el despecho de la reina y frente al primer ministro, su idea de que todo era normal se vio alterada por el encabezado de una revista americana.

— _"La relación especial entre el Reino Unido y Los Estados Unidos más real que nunca"_ eso es lo que dice esta revista junto con una foto tuya y de Estados Unidos en un gesto que no puede justificarse como de "amistad"

El primer ministro puso la revista frente a él y con algo de temor la miró de pies a cabeza.

El artículo no era detallado, solo algunas fotos de su salida a Disneyworld y bueno la indiscutible foto de ellos tomados de las manos y del americano besándole la mejilla de una forma que no había manera de negar algún tipo de romance.

No era como si no lo hubiera tampoco.

Él y Estados Unidos llevaban muchos años en una relación pseudo secreta, si se le quiere llamar así. No lo decían abiertamente, pero era algo que se les notaba con solo mirarlos interactuar cada vez que se reunían.

Las naciones lo sabían e inclusive Francia lo molestaba por ello.

Pero era algo muy distinto frente a sus jefes.

Trataban en lo posible de no verse relacionados frente a ellos ya que en sus presencias todo debía ser meramente laboral.

Pero el americano era afectuoso e Inglaterra no le podía ocultar nada a su reina con la cual tenía una amistad muy fuerte, además del hecho de que ella los había descubierto escondidos en los jardines del palacio de Buckingham una noche mientras se celebraba una gala robándole unos besos nada inocentes al americano. La reina exigió explicaciones con una actitud bastante sería, por lo menos por el exterior, porque en cuanto terminaron de relatar el inicio de su romance, la reina les sonrío encantada e Inglaterra aliviado.

Claro que les remarcó que debían comportarse.

Aparte de ella nadie más de gobierno tenía conocimiento. Bueno Howard, su asistente personal, también lo sabía (por culpa de un americano extremadamente celoso) pero recalcando ese hecho nadie más.

Mucho menos el primer ministro, que había demostrado ser alguien demasiado estoico y que le gustaba tener control.

—¿Y bien?

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar una palabra, que por cierto no encontraba dentro de florido vocabulario, la puerta del estudio de su majestad se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura del otro protagonista del "escandalo".

—Su majestad, primer ministro he venido a aclarar esto—se paró al costado de Inglaterra y sosteniendo la misma revista que el inglés.

El primer ministro lazo una ceja esperando con nada de paciencia las palabras del representante de los Estados Unidos.

Inglaterra solo trato de librarse del nudo de su garganta ¿qué podría decir Estados Unidos que los librara de esto? es decir, no es que no confiara en su habilidad o destreza con la prensa, porque valgan verdades, el americano encantaba a todos los reporteros con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos hermosos, además de su personalidad jovial que tenía a todos complacidos. Pero el primer ministro no sería encantado por eso así que si Estados Unidos había aparecido así quiere decir que tenía algo muy bien planeado ¿no?

—Inglaterra y yo estamos saliendo desde hace años— Dijo con firmeza sosteniendo la mano del ingles que no sabía dónde ocultarse.

La reina solo sostuvo la mirada al americano y tomo su taza de té con tranquilidad desde su asiento en la cabecera del escritorio, todo lo contrario, al primer ministro que se puso de pie enojado.

—Esta no es una actitud apropiada para nuestra nación. Organizaremos una conferencia de prensa y negaran esto de cualquier modo.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de negar nada— Soltó el americano.

Inglaterra pudo sentir como el agarre de Estados Unidos se intensificaba. Le daba una sensación extraña, como si cuando lo soltara todo se acabaría. Y era algo que en realidad no quería, pero, estaba en juego su posición como nación, su trabajo y la razón de su existencia en este mundo. Él es Inglaterra, representante del Reino Unido después de todo, tal vez no era correcto lo que hacía.

—Estados Unidos, tal vez sea lo mejor que-

—¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensar en negarlo!, lo hemos intentado por más años de los que puedo contar y se que no ha funcionado, es inevitable Inglaterra

—Pero-

El americano soltó sus manos, dejándolo con vacío de su calor. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con enojo y desilusión y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Usted— le dijo mirando al primer ministro que sonreía complacido al ver la duda del inglés—si quiere organice su conferencia de prensa e intente negarlo a todos, yo por mi parte proclamare la verdad, les diré que amo profundamente a Inglaterra, que llevamos juntos muchos años y no permitiré que nadie se interponga.

—Estados Unidos—se escuchó la voz de la reina que se había puesto de pie—Procede como guste, usted es una nación independiente, del mismo modo procederemos nosotros.

Por más frías que sonaran sus palabras, Estados Unidos entendía, la reina es una figura representativa, mas no tiene el poder de cambiar las decisiones de la política de su país y no podía predecir lo que pasaría una vez que él dijera lo que iba a decir en la conferencia de prensa en su país, no podía decir que estaba de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, por lo menos no es ese momento.

Le sonrió. Inglaterra debía de ser mas consciente de las capacidades de su reina y de la confianza que depositaba en ellos. Pero suponía que tarde o temprano entendería.

—Gracias su majestad, permiso.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Inglaterra reaccionó al sonido e intento perseguir al americano, pero la mano del primer ministro tomo fuertemente su muñeca deteniéndolo de inmediato.

—Te debes a esta nación Inglaterra, compórtate.

El enojo fluía por su ser junto con la inseguridad y el temor de lo que fueran a decirle al americano una vez que admitiera su relación. ¿lo harían a un lado? ¿se burlarían de él?

Preguntas inundaban su mente y no se sentía preparado para ello.

—Inglaterra—soltó la reina sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba—regresa a casa y descansa un poco, mandaré a alguien a traerte cuando estemos listos para la conferencia el día de mañana.

—Si su majestad—le respondió soltándose bruscamente del agarre del primer ministro y salió no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la reina.

Quería ir a su casa, descansar y olvidarse de todo.

¡Porque no había sido cuidadoso! ¡Por su culpa ahora todo estaba de cabeza!

Al llegar a su casa solo subió a su cuarto y se tumbó de mala manera en su cama preocupando a las hadas que habitaban con él. Diez horas más tarde, escucho el sonido de su celular avisándole de una llamada entrante, simplemente dejo que sonara, pero parecía que alguien estaba insistiendo demasiado.

Ya cansado se levantó de su cama y fue a buscar el aparato.

Reviso el id de llamada. Francia.

No tenia paciencia para sus juegos, pero estaba claro que no dejaría de llamar hasta que le contestara, así que con todo el enojo del mundo le contestó mandándolo derechito al infierno.

—Tu solo prende el televisor, Estados Unidos esta en conferencia.

Sin colgar busco el control remoto y prendió el televisor buscando el canal en donde transmitieran la conferencia.

Estados unidos estaba al lado de su presidente y vicepresidente, además de otros políticos importantes, todos estaban en silencio esperando a que se diera inicio la conferencia.

 _No lo digas_

 _Miénteles a todos_

 _Niégalo_

Se repetía en la cabeza del inglés mientras con nerviosismo se sentaba en el suelo frente al televisor. Cuando estados unidos tomo el micrófono el corazón se le detuvo a la espera de sus palabras.

 **Se han dicho muchas cosas con respecto a este articulo**

Dijo señalando la revista en su mano

 **Se convoco esta conferencia con el fin de aclarar dichos enunciados**

De la prensa presente es escuchaban voces preguntando sobre la veracidad del artículo, ¿cuándo fue? ¿desde cuándo tienen una relación? ¿cuánto influye esto en la política?, entre otros.

Estados Unidos ignoro las preguntas y solo continuo.

 **Esta foto fue tomada 5 días atrás, cuando me encontraba de descanso. Invite a Inglaterra, que también se encontraba de descanso, a visitar Disneyworld ya que nunca habíamos ido juntos. Nuestros días de descanso no siempre coordinan y, como ustedes comprenderán, la distancia entre nuestros países no ayuda mucho.**

Se tomó una pausa y prosiguió.

 **Estábamos al ingreso, yo me había demorado por unos asuntos urgentes de estado y lo hice esperar un buen rato, cuando llegue él estaba visiblemente enojado así que me disculpe, tome su mano y le di un beso, que es lo que ven en la foto.**

Sonrió apuntando la portada. Luego su mirada se suavizó.

A través de la pantalla, y a pesar de la distancia, Inglaterra podía sentir como si estuvieran juntos, uno frente al otro, eran esos ojos que lo miraban solo a él, que parecían añorarlo y atesorarlo como lo más preciado que tenía. Por instinto tocó la pantalla con sus manos queriendo acariciar su rostro del americano como cuando estaban solos y podían disfrutar de besos más dulces y apasionados.

 **Luego de eso paseamos toda la tarde por Disney, el lucia radiante, tan feliz y tranquilo. Atesoro cada uno de los momentos que paso con Inglaterra porque después de tantas guerras, desacuerdos y memorias trágicas pudimos al fin aceptar lo que sentíamos. Yo tengo este mismo sentimiento por el desde que tengo memoria y he puesto todo de mi para poder entenderlo y darle el tiempo necesario para que pueda aceptarme en su vida. Creo que todos conocen la historia entre nuestros países lo que no saben son las repercusiones en nuestras vidas. Las heridas no sanan fácilmente, y viviremos con las repercusiones el resto de nuestras vidas.**

Estados Unidos puso su mano en su pecho, e Inglaterra sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Inglaterra aún tosía sangre cada julio, era algo inevitable, pero Estados Unidos no se había librado tan fácil. Él llevaba una cicatriz en el pecho que ardía provocándole un dolor indescriptible recordando el incendio de su capital a manos del ejército inglés.

 **Así que, después de tantos años, no tengo miedo de admitir que amo a Inglaterra, no como nación sino como el hombre que soy. Esto no es una decisión de mi origen o ligada al pueblo estadounidense, esta es una decisión mía, estos son mis sentimientos y si soy lo que soy ahora y tengo el valor de decírselos a todos es porque él me enseño a luchar por lo que quiero, por lo que es justo y por el amor que siento. No se que es lo que la corona británica dirá en unas horas, pero así lo nieguen no podrán evitar el amor incondicional que siento por él y aún si es Inglaterra mismo quien niegue el amor que siente por mí, solo quiero que sepa que si espere más de 200 años por su amor esperaré hasta que esté listo para admitirlo, porque este amor es incondicional y eterno, este amor ha resistido guerras y odio, no desistirá por un simple capricho político. Gracias por su atención.**

No podía escuchar el bullicio de la prensa, ni los últimos comentarios de las figuras políticas al lado de Estados Unidos respaldándolo. Sentía envidia de él, de como puede pararse erguido y declarar a los cuatro vientos su amor sin temor a ser rechazado o que lo miren con desprecio por ello.

—Inglaterra, ¿estas allí?

Escuchó la voz de Francia en el auricular.

—Si, aquí estoy— respondió con voz baja.

—Que manera de declararse… sin duda alguna muy americana.

—Si…—su voz sonaba entrecortada a oídos de Francia.

—¿Inglaterra estas llorando?

No pudo contenerlo más y lloró por el teléfono. Dejó que las lagrimas de frustración escaparan de sus ojos junto con el arrepentimiento de no defender su amor frente al primer ministro.

Pero ahora estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer.

Cuando vinieron a recogerlo se aseguró de enmascarar sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y cuanto llego al palacio el primer ministro ya estaba listo con unas hojas llenas de falsedades que debía repetir en la conferencia.

En cuanto comenzó el primer ministro tomó la palabra asegurando que todo era un mal entendido y que lo que Estados Unidos había mencionado hace unas horas lo hacia para desestabilizar la credibilidad de su nación.

Puras estupideces a los ojos del inglés y estaba seguro que de todo el mundo.

Para apoyar su teoría le cedió la palabra a Inglaterra advirtiéndole por lo bajo que debía de ceñirse al guion. Dirigió una mirada a la reina a modo de disculpa y esta le respondió asintiendo con el rostro.

Inglaterra se puso de pie, con discurso en mano y comenzó a leer.

Estimados habitantes de esta nación a la que represento, quiero aclarar los artículos referidos a mi relación con el representante de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Se detuvo tomando un respiro, por un momento imagino que tal vez el americano habría tomado el primer vuelo a Inglaterra para estar presente, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Miro al frente directo a una de las cámaras, sabia que Estados Unidos estaría viendo, esperando por su respuesta, tan ansioso como siempre, tal vez frente al televisor apretando con fuerza los costados del aparato como si con eso pudiera acelerar el paso del tiempo.

Pues bien, ya tenía una respuesta.

Con los papeles en mano volteo al primer ministro y los rompió en pedazos.

Todo lo que se menciona es verdad. Estoy en una relación con Estados Unidos, lo amo, como nunca he amado a alguien y no necesito ocultarlo porque no me avergüenzo de amarlo. Como mencionó hace unas horas Estados Unidos, hemos pasado por mucho como para un capricho político nos separe y aun si fuera así no estoy dispuesto a separarme de él de ningún modo.

La reina le sonrió a su lado incitándole a continuar.

He servido a esta nación con toda mi alma y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que el pueblo al que represento deje de creer en mí y no por opiniones arbitrarias, pero tengo derecho también a tener alguien a mi lado, tener a alguien a quien amar. Nuestras vidas son largas y la soledad es eterna por lo cual solo nos tenemos los unos a los otros, nos tendemos la mano y nos acompañamos en este largo camino y del mismo modo es inevitable establecer lazos con aquellos que permanecen a nuestro lado y no hablo solo por mi sino por cada una de las naciones, todas amamos y no queremos ser juzgados por ello.

Se tomó un respiro, y se enfocó en los periodistas que estaban frente a él, pero un rostro se destaco entre todos ellos. Vestido con una mascarilla y una capucha cubriéndole sus hermosas facciones y su característico cabello, estaba el dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules tan únicos. Respiraba agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, imagino que tal vez se vino corriendo desde la entrada del castillo hasta la sala de conferencia. Asumió que había usado sus tantas habilidades para escabullirse sin ser visto, seguro más tarde le relataría a lo película hollywoodense todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar. Sonrió ante las posibilidades que se presentaban siempre que estaba el presente.

Al parecer el americano notó su mirada y bajo levemente la máscara.

 _Te amo_

Se formó en una silenciosa frase de los labios de su amado Estados Unidos, y eso era suficiente para que sus mejillas se encendiesen y tuviera más valor que antes.

 **Fue inevitable para mi amar a Estados Unidos cuando él estuvo toda su vida siendo un apoyo incondicional. Él fue lo suficientemente paciente, amable y amoroso para sanar todas y cada una de las heridas de mi alma luego de la independencia. Me tomó tiempo admitir lo que sentía por él cuando viví pensando en él cómo un hermano y me atormente cuando mis sentimientos entraron en conflicto, pero estoy seguro, ahora más que nunca, que el amor que siento por él va más allá de todo resentimiento, indecisión o cuestionamientos. Y tomando sus palabras admito que amo a Estados Unidos como el hombre que soy y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él jamás.**

Sostuvo el micrófono con fuerza dio un paso al frente y apunto directo hacia donde estaba escondido el americano.

 **¡Estados Unidos yo también te amo!**

Inmediatamente las cámaras apuntaron a ellos, y los flashes empezaron a formarse uno detrás del otro. Inglaterra soltó el micrófono y bajo del estrado mientras el americano avanzó hacia él.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el medio del salón y rodeados por toda la prensa internacional, pero poco les importo la mirada de las cámaras, los gestos desaprobatorios del primer ministro o el cordón de seguridad que se empezaba a formar a su alrededor por indicaciones de la reina.

Simplemente eran ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos, tomándose dulcemente de las manos.

—Por un momento pensé que lo negarías—soltó el americano.

—Yo también, pero luego de lo que dijiste no podía quedarme atrás— admitió divertido

—Me extrañaste ¿verdad? —le cuestionó el americano también divertido.

—Bueno, hubiera sido mejor sino hubieras venido hasta aquí, pero supongo que lo esperaba de cierto modo.

El más alto enredo sus manos en la cintura del inglés mientras este lo abrazaba por el cuello, inclinando un poco el rostro.

—¿crees que las cosas cambien a partir de ahora para nosotros? —preguntó el americano con genuina curiosidad.

—Yo creo que sí, pero debes de estar contento después de generar todo este alboroto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Claro, no es que no esté contento de que admitieras ante todo el mundo que me amas—le acotó manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sus rostros.

—Porque ahora puedo hacer esto cuando quiera.

Inglaterra enredo sus manos en el cabello de Estados Unidos y tiró con fuerza atrapando sus labios en un ávido beso. El sonido de los obturadores de los cientos de cámaras llegó hasta sus oídos, pero poco importó cuando el americano lo apresó aún más fuerte contra su pecho.

El mundo podía caerse a pedazos en ese momento y no le habría importado mientras Estados Unidos este a su lado, entregándole su alma en un beso, haciéndole sentir como si fueran las únicas criaturas en el mundo.

¿Qué si valía la pena generar un conflicto público por esto?

Si, si lo valía, una y mil veces.

 **Un, no tan pequeño, one shot para alegrar el alma. Mi amor por el USUK esta tan vivo como mi adicción a coleccionar llaveros, peluches o cualquier cosa con sus rostros y nunca morira.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
